PMD-Persueing The Aura Within
by Kragalist
Summary: One person who gets caught in the middle of a gang fight with his freind. Happen to cross a dimension to the world of Pokemon. Turned into a riolu and a team hopping treeko. What adventures will unfold? (please review.). [Rated T for blood and possible future swearing. Maybe alcohol] Pairing is F/M.
1. Wakeing Up

**Hi. (Best introduction in history right there) First story from (yours truly) The Lucario Expert. Enjoy! (I have ninja siblings that will delete chapters. So I won't be posting often. Sorry, you cant tame ninjas.)**

 **(I don't own Pokemon. If I did I would pay someone to write these for me.) (｡﹏｡** **)**

* * *

All I feel is a rush of pain. I got hit in the head with a baseball bat. A gang fight broke out in the middle of the streets. I must have been caught in the crossfire when it happened. I don't remember any details of the fight. The green aluminum batjust  
blasted me in the head. Then I was unconscious.

I had a freind who was with me. I don't know if he's alright but I hope he is.

OooOooO

Drums where pounding in my head as I was on the ground. I started curling up into a ball, half thinking that there were still people rioting around me, half from my colossalheadache.

I just lay there. Why wasn't there any noise? I move my hand to my head in a futile attempt to stop my throbbing skull. Slowly I drift off into a slumber, unable to do anything.

I grasped on to my consciousness due to a prodding sensation to my face.

"Please wake up. I beg you please?" Someone male sounding pleaded.

I uncurl and move my hands to my face, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I immediately try to stand up but the curse of baseball bat induced concussion brings me back on the ground. I groan at nothing. I try to open my eyes, but that gets me blinded by  
/the sun.

"I will get you back to the guild. There will be help there" I hear him shuffling with something. "Here, eat this orran berry." He then proceeded to put a berry in my mouth. He also put a second in there but I just wanted help.

Just then it clicked. There was no such thing as an or an berry. But suddenly, consciousness left me.

OooOooO

I awake to find Im in some kind of medical room. I look over across the room to see a nurse... No a non human animalististic creature dressed as a nurse. I see here turn around but I hear no talking. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything.

I figured that i was in some state of shock and confusion. I couldn't move at all. I was frozen in place. The creature came over to me and lay me back down. She put her hand on my head, then shot a look that confirmed her worst thought.

She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a red berry. She then put it in my mouth. I just eat it without hesitation. Then, as soon as I swallow the berry I drift back into unconsciousness.

OooOooO

I wake up back in the same room I was in before. The feeling of leather still under me. I sit up, rubbing my eyes with my hand.. But they were not hands. Scanning my eyes down my body, I see that Im a blue furred creature.

I had black arms with metal stubs, one of them gray and the other a slightly darker shade of gray.

I hop off of the bed in a panic to find myself forced to walk as if I were on the tips of my toes. It was easy to walk slowly, but if I rushed I would be slower than my slow speed.

I finally made it to the mirror at the sink. I had to climb the counter in order to see myself in it. Seeing a canine like creature stareing back at me. My heart sank as I realized that I won't be able to see my family or freinds possibly never ever again.

Sadness creeping up onto me, I decide not to let it. I sit back onto the bed contemplating on what I should do. My stomach was killing me.

Just as my prayers where answered someone walks in. He was a reptile like creature with two tails, resembling a gecko.

"Hello, im glad you are awake. I brought some food. You haven't eaten in days." The gecko stated while holding out a tray of food.

"Thank you." Is all I could come up with.

It was a tray of soup with an apple that was huge. Or it was just me. I start eating, enjoying the taste similar that of chicken.

"Hey, I need to ask but where you the one who found and helped me?" I question him.

He nods. It was awkward to just sit in silence with someone else. I was kind of glad when he broke the awkward silence.

"Um, I need to ask. But do you want to form a team in this guild with me? I have been jumping teams and I am tired of it." He questions.

I started to think about it. I knew that guilds provided things you needed to survive. I would get money, and it would be kind of fun. I made a conclusion.

"I will join the guild with you" I said and flash him a smile.

"Really?! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He jumps up into the air as if he won the lottery.

I see a blue small bag that looks similar to the bag I had on in the "real world". He seems to catch on my glare to the bag.

"Oh yea. We took this off you and put it here." He had a look of curiosity. "Can I look at what's in there?" He looks at me while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, go ahead." But then a buzzing sound came from the bag. Someone texted me on my phone. I jump off of the medical bed and pull out my phone. The reptile had a confused look on his face. I ignore him and look at the text.

WHERE ARE YOU!? ITS NINE O CLOCK AND YOU SHOULD BE HOME!

I didn't know how to reply.

Im sorry I cant be home. Something happened. And you would not believe me if I told you.

I set my phone back down and sit down. Worried about my mom and my school work.

"Um excuse me? But what's your name?" The reptile asks.

I silently cursed. How can we forget the most important part of meeting someone.

"Liam." I reply "Now what's yours?"

"Alex is my name." He smiles at me earning him a smirk from me.

"Dont we need to see the guild master to register me into the guild?" I ask.

"The nurse needs to make sure your concussion clears up." He replys.

So we wait for the nurse.

* * *

 **Hope you word eaters enjoy my first fanfiction ever! ＼** **(^o^)／** **I will now be summoning demons! SKY ABOVE! GROUND BELOW, I MUST TELL YOU. I cant summon demons. SHOCKER. Till next time.**

 ***EXTREME SPEED***


	2. Meeting Guild Master Gardivoir

**Hi, its TheLucarioExpert here with a new thing from my brain! Yea! Lets do it! (I would buy ownership of Pokemon if I could. But I cant. (T_T) ) WARNING use of alcohol. Its just referenced. If it TRIGGERS you then lace it into a review.**

* * *

After the nurse checked over me, we started for the guild masters room. The hallways where made of green cobblestone. The lights were some form of glowing crystal. I was fascinated by this. I never got to see medieval stuff.

"After this im going to need a tour around the guild." I say with enthusiasm.

"Oh yea. We will need to do that." He smiles. "But after though. We need to get us registered first."

"I wonder what the guild master is like." I ponder this to myself. I was staring off into space as we walk. Until I bump into something. Rubbing my head from what I hit, I look up.

"Oh my gosh! Your so cuuuute!" I hear then im picked up and squeezed. I started struggling to get away.

"Hazel, put him down! I hear Alex say. "Dont break him again!"

I was dropped. I fell expecting to feel pain but it never occurred. I was set back to my feet from an invisible force.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Your so adorable." She replies in a tone that made her seem if she was talking to a child.

I look up to see a gardevoir looking back with a smirk on her face.

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know how to respond. I could have said something mature like uhhhh. But I couldn't respond. I was glad when Alex spoke up.

"Can you register us into a team now?" He questions.

I was surprised. This was the guild master!?

"About the tenth time you switched teams now. I wounded if this is going to be permanent." She replys nonchalantly.

I could somehow feel embarrassment floating around. Im calling it embarrassment because that's the way it felt. It was coming from Alex.

He nods but Doesn't say anything.

"Well, to my office!" She basically sings.

White light warped around us and I felt weightless for one second. Then we were in a room that felt like a principals office to a school.

Hazel sat down at her desk. I scan the room until eventually I then lay my eyes on a flask that's sitting in the middle of her desk. As if she could read my thoughts, she immediately put the flask away.

"Please, don't tell anyone." She says and looks away. "Promise me that please."

"I won't. You can trust me." I reply with a smile.

I look over at Alex and he shrugs it off. I was guessing he already knew.

"So, Alex I have unregistered you from Team Rust." Hazel states. "What will your new team name be?"

"Uhhhhh, I don't know?" Alex said. He started to panic. "Liam! Got any team names?"

I couldn't think of anything. I just blurted out the first word that came up in my mind.

"Nebula! Team nebula." I shout. Unsure of my answer.

"Team nebula." He repeats. "Yea! I like it!"

I sigh in relief. If he likes it im happy.

"Okay, all registered." She she cheers. Suddenly happy again. "I see you already have your team bag."

She motion's me to put my bag on the desk. I pull off my bag and swing it onto the desk. She opened the bag and emptied it. Its not like she knew what anything in there was.

"What are these items?" Hazel questions with wounder. "Wait no. Please sort through them and separate non-important to important or valuable. Most valuable or usefull will go to the right.

She smiles at me. As if I was taking an IQ test. Obviously I put my phone furthest to the right. Then my headphones, my science book and lastly the other junk that was in my bag. She put anything to the right starting with my phone to my science book back into my bag. The paper and scrap metal was put in a box and left to the side.

Another box was taken out from under her desk. It was filled with apples, a few seeds and a few blue berry like fruits.

I look over to Alex. He looked as though he was bored out of his mind.

"Okay! Lets get you guys settled into your rooms." She says nonchalantly. "Here is your room key."

I nod my thanks. Me and Alex where just out of the door when hazel called for us again. I forgot the extra junk that I was to put into my room.

"So Alex. When is our first mission?" I ask. "Or do we start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He replys nonchalantly."

"Oh, ok. I can't wait!" I said esthetically.

OooOooO

We where in our rooms now. We where chilling on our beds when Alex saw I had my phone out again.

"Why do you keep taping on a brick?" He askes. "Its really weird."

I sigh. "Its touch screen. So it renders touch commands." "And it is not a brick! Its a phone.

"Awe sweet!" He says captivated by it. "Is it actually useful in missions?"

"No." I reply feeling guilty.

"Liar." He shoots back with a smirk.

"Its very valuable." I reply.

Then the lights start to dim out.

"What's happening?" I question Alex.

"Bedtime." He replies. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." I reply.

I pop out my phone. I opened my texting app because there was twenty missed messages from my mom.

All of her messages where questions. All I do is take a picture of myself and send it.

"That should end any questions." I say to myself.

I put away my phone and went to sleep.

OooooooO

I was being chased by a shadow. I did not know what it was. It bellowed out the words "I will find you!" I just ran until I was enveloped in white light. "Here is a gift from me." A voice with holyness and dignity spoke. A necklace appeared around my neck. Just under the collar like thing. It was a pendant with beads leading up to an arrow with two black streaks on it. Before I could say anything, I was shot back into darkness.

* * *

 **There is the second chapter done. Whoof. That was difficult. Also thank you people for the reviews. I will someday become a mage at writing. Im out! Also happy Halloween!**

***EXTREME SPEED***


	3. Finding Out What I Am

**Hi. It's me. The Lucario expert. Reason I haven't posted chap 3 in two years is at bottom.**

I wake up with a cold sweat, Looking around frantically. I turn to see Alex across the room. Still sound asleep. I get up brushing myself off. I look to the window.

"Suns not up yet," I whisper to myself. I decide to open the door a crack. I peek out to find an empty hallway. I groan and lay back down on my bed.

I pull out my phone. Two more messages from my mom. I look and see one thing that's wrong. The picture I sent was blurred out.

The second was the messages read "Access to text and calling has been denied by federal government," and "Texting and calling are prohibited in federal protected property,".

"Federal property?," I whisper. That means places like military bases but this is like a totally different planet!

Now that I think about it how do I even have cell reception anyways? New unanswered questions start to come up in my head. Minutes pass by and I still come up with no answers. Alex starts to stir and wake, breaking me out of my trance.

I look outside the window again to see the sun shining through. "Morning lira," Alex says.

"Morning," I reply. "I have a question to ask you,".

"Hmm? What is it?," He asks.

"Where do we go to eat?," I ask.

"Why, you hungry?," He questions.

"Not yet. Just wondering because I don't want to be hungry and not know where to go," I reply.

"The Guild has a cafeteria," he states with enthusiasm. "We can be there for breakfast anytime after the sun comes up.,"

"Wait, witch one of us is team leader again?," I ask. "It was confusing when we were signing up.,"

"It's whoever chose the teams name.," he reply's. "So that means you!,"

"I don't know if that's a good idea.," I say regretful of who got chosen. "I'm not that confident of a leader.,"

"Don't worry, you will do fine.," He says with reassurance. "All you have to do is choose missions and take lead on said missions.,"

"Thanks.," My ears perk up and I form a smile.,"I needed that."

OooOooO

I was at the job board trying to decide on a job. Quite a few jobs seemed too difficult for us, especially for just the two of us.

I ended up choosing a lost item mission and a lost person mission. Mostly because it was in the same dungeon and they both seem easy.

I grab the two parchments off the wall and head to the cafeteria to meet Alex. I went into the building and made my way into the cafeteria.

Once I was there I scanned the room. I see a variety of "people" sitting at different tables. I spot Alex at a table near the corner.

I take a seat across the table from Alex. "Hey," I greeted.

"What job did you pick?," He asks.

"I chose two because they are in the same dungeon.," I reply.

"Ok," He answers. "Hey, Lira? I've been meaning to ask this for a while now, but we're are you from?,"

Shit! I don't know what to say.

"I mean I've never seen a Riolu on this continent before.," He says.

"I've been travelling a lot since I left my home town.," I reply.

"What continent?," He asks.

Oh boy. I'm shit out of luck. Maybe guess? I was about to say something when a "person" started to stir something with someone else.

"Oh yea! Well why don't you put your money we're your mouth is and battle me!," He basically shouts.

Everyone turns to look at the two who are fighting, including Alex. Thank god.

The two who were fighting were a blob looking person and a black hyena.

"Ok, sure. If your strong enough that is.," The hyena shouts back.

They both get up and start walking outside. Alex starts to get up and I grab an apple and get up as well.

A crown of people start to gather at the front of the guild.

They were across each other. Everyone giving them enough space for two houses to fit.

I poke Alex's arm. ,"What's going on?"

"They are battling.," Alex reply's. "Don't know why but they are.,"

All of the sudden, out of the hyenas mouth a dark sphere of energy shoots from its mouth!

The blob doges it. As he/she does, he transforms into the hyena. An identical copy! The new hyena slams his body again send the other one.

They started tumbling on the floor then I couldn't tell witch ones witch. A dark wave of energy then pulsates from the one that's on the bottom. The one on top then gets launched off. It goes flying then slams on the ground making the stones on the path crack.

The one who was defeated turns back into the blob thing it was originally.

"That's what you get when you talk shit!," He yells triumphantly.

The crowd around cheers for the winner. The loser was taken back into the guild.

"That was fun to watch," I hear Alex say beside me.

"Alex, I got to go to the dormitories to get something. I'll be right back.," I assured him.

He shrugged and started walking down the path. "Meet me at the Kecleon shop!," He yells to me.

I then proceeded to run to the bedroom.

In the bedroom I proceeded to pull out my phone that I left on my bed.

"Riolu, Riolu, Riolu,"I repetitively say.

I look it up on my phone. Riolu. I see a picture of the exact creature I've become. I tap into the source website and this popped up.

 _-Riolu is a fighting type Pokémon introduced in generation 4. It is also known as the emanation Pokémon.-_

"What is this?," I whisper. "I heard of Pokémon before.,"

 _-It's body is Lethe yet powerful. It can scale three mountains and two canyons in one night.-_

I continue to scroll down in the info.

 _-Pokémon is copyright to Nintendo and GameFreak.-_

My suspicions were correct. It's a made up world. Only in a video game or cartoon.

I drop my phone back onto my bed and run off to find Alex. We did have to explore a dungeon after all.

 **I'm back! Did you miss me? If you reading this, that means you probably did! I know I got some splainin to do.**

 **So basically I get sick way back in 2016 right. And my laptop got wiped and my account data was wiped too. Didn't have third chapter done. (This one) so all my saved tabs weren't there when I got it back. Still being sick, I forget about this website. The only reason I'm even writing is a youtuber I watch mentioned it. Then I was like Oh fuck. It's been 2 YEARS! Then I get this chapter done.**

 **I will try not to forget about this website again.**

 **Till next time.**

 ***EXTREME SPEED***


End file.
